Since their discovery during the 20th century, antimicrobial agents (antibiotics and related medicinal drugs) have substantially reduced the threat posed by infectious diseases. However, it is well documented that in recent times numerous microbes, in particular bacteria, have become resistant to particular antimicrobial agents due to their overuse. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new anti-microbial agents.
One area that is of particular important is in the area of infection control. Practices, such as hand washing and changing gloves before and after contact with subjects infected with microbes, are critically important in maintaining sterile environments and restricting the spread of disease. Antimicrobial agents, in particular antiseptics, are often used in these environments; however, their continued use has also seen a reduction in their efficacy.
Consequently there is a need for a general use antimicrobial agent that can be used in clinical settings i.e. the treatment of infections, wounds and the like as well as in general infection control e.g. cleaning/sterilising hard surfaces, hand washing and instrument treatment.